Brothers, Just for Tonight
by ChennelleBee
Summary: "I promised you an eternity of misery, I don't break my promises." Damon finalised, the muscles in his jaw flexing. "Then just for tonight, Damon, be my brother." A moment between the Salvatore brothers that they won't forget. Not Slash. One-shot.


**Title****: **Brothers, Just for Tonight.

**Rating****: **K+ - I think. xD I hate ratings!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything all belongs to the creators of V-Diaries etc.

**Description****: **_"I promised you an eternity of misery, I don't break my promises." Damon finalised, the muscles in his jaw flexing. "Then just for tonight, Damon, be my brother." _A moment between the Salvatore brothers that they won't forget. Not Slash. One-shot.

**A/N****: **_Okay, so this is a little angsty, hurt/comfort one-shot I decided to free-type. Which is basically just typing whatever pops into my head with the main focus being the Salvatore brothers hatred for each other and unravelling emotions. It's all brotherly and everything near the end though! :') Lmao. They may be OOC, but meh. _

_**P.S**__**;**__ this isn't slash, though if you're wearing your slash goggles it could be. ;) I mean I think incest is wrong, but dude they're fictional characters, _hot_ and fricken vampires! I think they can get away with it. But hey, there's your warning. _

**...**

Damon didn't expect the sharp blow of Stefan's fist against his cheek, followed by his back being slammed down into the floor and pinned there by his brothers thighs, painfully tight around his ribs. Damon blinked a few times, recovering. "I'll take it you two had a heart to heart."

"If you ever touch Elena again, I will drive a stake," Stefan wrapped cold, tight fingers around Damon's throat, "through your heart." He leaned down, barely inches between their faces. "Must you try to take everything from me, brother?" Stefan snarled, his grip on Damon's neck tightening with anger. He slammed Damon's head down into the floor as he straightened himself out and turned to leave. Damon launched himself to his feet, shouting after his brother.

"Don't!" Damon shouted, Stefan turned to face him once again. "How can you say that? Katherine; _you_ took Katherine from _me_! Do you remember that, _brother_?" He spat. "Do you see yourself as righteous? Can you do nothing wrong? _Saint Stefan_, please. You are no saint."

"Katherine manipulated the both of us, Damon! I thought you were past that." Stefan reasoned ignoring Damon's petty insult, but not pausing for more than a second to continue. "She never loved either of us, she isn't capable of love! Damon, when will you realise this? I stole nothing from you." Damon lunged at Stefan, throwing him in a blur up against the nearest wall with such a collison against the hard wood that a picture toppled to the floor with a _smash_.

"You told father. You took her away from the both of us! It was your fault!"

"And do you remember the promise of eternity with her, Damon. Do you remember all the lies she spun inside your head? That you're her only love, that you will be together always. She left you in a bleeding heap on the battlefield, she never came back for you. Does that mean anything to you?" Stefan shouted, the veins on his forehead standing out from anger.

Damon was at a loss for words, Stefan had struck a delicate chord. Remembering 1864 was just too painful, but he often did it. He often tortured himself over the events of the past. He forced himself to remember all the pain he felt, forced himself to remember all the pain Stefan had put him through, to keep himself from believing this facade that he portrays to Elena. Damon knew the real Stefan.

"Damon. Will you honestly let her come between us again? If anything, I did us both a favour. Her love was nothing more than a pretence." Stefan's voice softened.

"It's not her that's coming between us this time, Stefan." Damon replied, tears edging themselves closer to the edge of his eye lids, but he wouldn't cry. Emotions are unfamiliar to Damon, or so everyone thinks. Stefan huffed out a laugh but not from humour, noticing the subtle hint of pain echoing inside his brothers solemn eyes.

"No? Then who is?" His voice was full of exasperation, underlying curiosity.

"Elena." Damon replied simply, returning his gaze to stare into his younger brothers almond orbs.

"Let it go, Damon. She doesn't love you." Stefan lied and he knew it. He knew Elena had feelings for Damon, it was only a matter of time before she realised them. But he would hang on to the last straw of their love, because she's all he lives for now.

"She kissed me!" Damon screamed, "She kissed me. And it was real, Stefan." Damon spoke, his eyes hazed as if remembering the memory of her lips touching his like a rain drop sliding silkily over a rose petal; sorrowfully beautiful. Stefan despised the thought, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want Elena to feel like Katherine; betrayal, lies, pain. He yearned for Elena to be different, because he was sincerely so deeply in love with her. It would kill his non-existing soul for their love to be false.

Stefan felt anger burning inside him, bubbling to the point of explosion, he no longer wanted to face his brother. He wanted to escape the torment that was _Damon Salvatore_. But how? In those moments he shared so intimately with Elena, he felt like he was free from his brothers curse. It was something Stefan hoped Damon would never feel, those moments were Stefan's, and only Stefan's. But it seems, Damon will share those feelings, those moments with Elena. _It would only be a matter of time_, Stefan repeated inside his mind.

He slammed his palms directly into the centre of Damon's chest, pushing his brother away wilth all the strength Stefan could possess at this moment. Too many times has Damon hurt him, Stefan wished for the days in 1864, the days where they were truly brothers. The days where they truly loved each other, where there was no rivalry over a girl between them. Where they were just _brothers_.

Damon lay winded on the floor, his back pressed heavily onto the floorboards, a weighing feeling of regret aching inside his chest. Promising his brother an eternity of misery wasn't as easy on his concious anymore. He was beginning to miss the days when Stefan would come to Damon for reassurance or comfort. The days when Damon would sling and arm around his little brothers shoulder and whisper, _'It'll be okay, Stef.' _He cherished those memories dearly, but he'd cast them away into the back of his mind so he could concentrate on the pain that Stefan had caused him. Concentrate on the promise he made the day he transitioned. The day Stefan _made_ him transition.

"I can't do this anymore Damon, I can't keep fighting with you. It's exhausting." Stefan sighed, approaching Damon's still body. Damon said nothing, staring up into space as he thought about 1864. Stefan bent down on his knees by Damon's side, staring down at him intently, he watched as Damon's parted lips puffed out short breaths of air, his chest rising and falling in sync. He wondered what his devious brother was thinking about; _probably his next idea to cause me pain_, Stefan thought. Though something inside Stefan knew that he was just being a complete dick, he knew that Damon wasn't thinking about that.

"Do you remember the first time I left you?" Damon muttered, his eyes not moving from their position; continuing to stare up at the ceiling as he recalled memories. Stefan nodded, urging Damon to continue. "Do you know why I left you?"

"Because you couldn't handle my exciting lifestyle of death and self-destruction." Stefan replied, remembering bodies after bodies that he drained; one after the other. An insatiable hunger that burned inside of him. What he'd said in reply to Damon's question was intended as humour, but it was so very true.

"Because I couldn't handle watching you slowly killing your humanity, slowly killing yourself as you drowned in self pity." Damon's volume was quiet, barely a murmur. But Stefan heard his words clearly, setting emotions running inside his mind. It wasn't a correction of Stefan's answer, though, just stating what Stefan had left out. The death, Damon could handle. Because he, too, killed to feed the hunger. But the self pity and the slow, almost sadistic melting of Stefan's humanity; no, Damon couldn't handle that. Watching his brother waste away, leaving Damon with only a body of his former brother. An empty, emotionless body.

"I can't fight with you anymore either, Stef." Damon continued, pain evident in his tone. "It's not as fun as I make it out to be." Stefan allowed a small chuckle to spill through his lips at that. He lowered himself down onto his back, mimicking Damon's position. Laying himself right by Damon's side; head to head, feet to feet. And somehow, he felt peaceful. He felt a sense of relief, until -"But we will."- Was whispered through Damon's lips with a hint of surrender. He was giving up, ceasing the fight to build bridges with his brother, mend the wounds and recover from the searing pain that they have scorched into each others hearts. Damon was just..giving up.

Stefan sighed angrily, "We don't have to." Turning his head to the side to look at his brother, he found that Damon was already staring back at him. They studied each other deeply, brown eyes boring into blue.

"No?" Damon's voice was full of sorrow, pain. There was no anger occupying anything of his person at this moment, nothing but sadness entertained him. "I promised you an eternity of misery, I don't break my promises." Damon finalised, the muscles in his jaw flexing.

"Then just for tonight, Damon, be my brother." A plead was hidden underneath Stefan's words and he knew Damon heard it from the softening of his features and the emotion swirling throughout his ice-blue irises.

"Okay." Damon agreed simply. With a smile, Stefan closed his eyes in contentment, his face positioned towards the ceiling once more. A last glance of his little brother and Damon was copying Stefan's actions; turning back to the ceiling and closing his eyelids. And they lay there for a while, neither knowing how long, in silence. But they knew that come sunrise tomorrow, this would be nothing but a better memory of their brotherhood, but you know what? They were okay with that.

Because they knew that neither one would forget tonight, and even though things would be back to normal tomorrow - Damon plotting ways to cause Stefan pain and Stefan worrying about the situation with Klaus - they understand now, that they don't hate each other. That they've just fallen into an unbreakable routine, that their relationship is just how it is and there's no changing it. What they had when they were human is gone, they just have to suck it up and deal because they know that a couple of centuries from now, they'd have another reminiscence moment like this; just for one night.

And knowing that was a good enough reason to keep living.

**...**

**A/N****: **_Awww! Don't you just love my emotional side? ;) Ehem, I'm sorry: Don't you just love Damon and Stefan's emotional side! Lmao. I'd watch the shit out of this scene if they ever made it. It's just so - awwwwww. ANYWAY, enough self-satisfaction from me.. I wanna know what YOU think. Yes, you. So go review, now. Please? *Flutters eyelashes* :D _

_Ciao!xx_


End file.
